1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the invention relates to locational tracking of monitored persons. More specifically, the invention relates to such tracking wherein at least one monitored person has a portable monitoring device securely attached thereto including means to detect tampering with the portable monitoring device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Our society has been compelled to confine individuals as a result of their behavior which has been deem unacceptable to the best interest of society. Historically, such confinement has occurred at centralized locations where numerous confinements occur simultaneously. It is expensive for society to maintain such centralized locations due primarily to construction cost, upkeep cost, supervisory personnel expense and medical care for the persons being confined. These persons being confined represent both those convicted of committing a crime as well as those accused of committing a crime, but awaiting trial.
Our society has begun to seek alternative means of confining those convicted of crimes which are deemed to be non-violent as well as those accused of committing a crime and awaiting trial. Parole, probation and house arrest programs have existed for some time and are being extensively utilized by the courts for certain type of crimes.
Additionally, our society has recently made progress toward restricting certain habitual offenders of certain type of crimes even following completion of court appointed sentences. These restrictions are coming in the form of civil actions as compared to criminal actions. Some circumstances require continued conventional confinement while others require site confinement or other monitoring of activities. Examples of such crimes include child molestation and other sex crimes.
In certain situations it is desired to restrict the activities of an individual without requiring constant presence in a certain designated confinement area, as exampled by a select residential premises. In these cases, monitoring of daily activities may be desired. In these cases, a record of the monitored persons movements, the where and the when, may be sufficient.
When an individual possesses the knowledge that a record is being made of his or her travels, that individual is more likely to exercise self restraint and abstain from criminal activities or association with unseemly persons or places. Beyond the deterrent factor of such monitoring, a record of activities of persons who have previously demonstrated a propensity toward criminal conduct would be an invaluable aid to law enforcement officials in solving crimes.
One example of such a restriction of activities placed on an individual would involve those individuals who are under court order to not have contact with a certain individual, or individuals, or under court order to remain away from a certain physical location, or locations. One example of such a court order is a restraining order which will detail certain actions which the person under order must restrain from exercising. Failure to comply with the terms of the order generally will bring further involvement of the court. It is noted that individuals under such a court order may not have been previously convicted of a crime by a court of law.
Monitoring of activities, with a record of where and when the monitored person was in a certain location, may benefit the monitored person. When a crime is committed it is routine for the police to consider those persons which have previously been associated with similar crimes. Therefore, a record of the movements of the monitored person may lead to quickly exonerate individuals which might otherwise be deem to be suspects for a respective crime. This benefits the individual as well as prevents the police from devoting resources which would be better spent pursuing other leads. Similarly, when a person is accused of violating a restraining order issued by a court such a record might prevent further legal action being taken against the person.
Referring now specifically to site confinement, it is conventionally known to utilize various monitoring systems to provide for such site confinement of individuals wherein means are provided within the respective system to indicate that a respective individual has violated boundaries of their respective site. Several of these systems include means to detect tampering with various elements of the system.
The most common type of such a site confinement system comprises three devices being a central processing unit, at least one transportable device and at least one base unit. The transportable device, which securely attaches to the individual being confined, comprises communication means to communicate with the base unit. The base unit, which is positioned within the boundaries of the confinement site, comprises two types of communication means. The first of the communication means allows the base unit to communicate with the transportable device. The second of the communication means allows the base unit to communicate with the central processing unit. Generally, this communication is over a ground based telephone system. When communication is not present between the transportable device and the base unit, the base unit, utilizing the second communication means, communicates with the central processing unit to notify an oversight authority of a possible violation of the confinement by the individual. As can readily be seen such systems have a general deficiency in that they are bound to a single designated site location. Several systems have been proposed which allow for a wider tracking of individuals.
As can be seen various attempts have been made to provide for a method of restricting the activities of certain individuals. These attempts have been less efficient than desired. As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a system which may monitor at least one individual without relying upon limitations associated with site boundaries. The present invention substantially fulfills these needs.